The present invention relates to a portable bar for dispensing beverages.
It is common to provide beverages to groups of people on outings, such as picnics, tail gate parties, tours, etc. For adult outings both alcoholic beverages and mixers may be provided. These beverages are typically served out of the bottles in which they are sold, either by a designated server or by the individuals participating in the outing. Serving beverages in this manner can lead to spills, difficulty in locating a particular beverage bottle, and in general to a disorganized situation.
Portable bars, such as those used on home patios, are large and not suited for transport in a vehicle.
It would be desirable to have a portable bar that is compact and can be easily transported to the location of an outing or used on a tour bus.